It is a well known, annoying property of knitted fabrics, especially of fine knitted fabrics, that they have the tendency to roll at the cut edges while being cut to size and shape. The further processing of the cut goods, for example, by sewing, is thus hampered significantly.
Attempts have been made to stabilize or reinforce the cut edges of knitted fabric by gluing, so that rolling does not take place. This method can, however, be used only for parts of relatively large area. Such large area parts are formed, for example, if the knitted fabric is first produced in the form of an endless tube, which is then cut open at a longitudinal side. The method fails when piece goods, obtained in such a manner, are converted into garments, because the cut edges that are formed when cutting to size and shape cannot be glued.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,956, a method is described for finishing polyester woven or knitted goods, in which the textiles are treated with a polymer, which contains free amino groups or salts thereof as well as carboxyl groups. The polymer is cured on the fiber at elevated temperatures. The ratio of amino or amine salt groups to carboxyl groups should be 100:1 to 1:1. The polymers do not contain any quaternary nitrogen atoms. The polyester woven or knitted fabrics, treated with these polymers, have improved soil-release properties.
In European Offenlegungsschrift 0,129,322,a method is described to improve the shrinkproofness of wool. For this purpose, the wool is first subjected to an oxidative pretreatment and then treated with the aqueous solution of a polymer, which contains quaternary ammonium groups, which are derived especially from the aminoacrylate monomer. The wool, so treated, is then dried.